Freyja's Journal
Freyja's Journal is a book discovered during the adventure Dark Waters. It was found by Klaus Sturmdrang in a forest clearing on the outskirts of an abandoned elven town. The journal chronicled Freyja's past involving her family as well her involvement with the pirate Volkan. Along with notes found with the journal, they were instrumental in helping the Red Fox Guild traverse through the No Man's Land and seeking out the Elixir of Youth. The journal also served as one of the magical conduits to unlock the Elixir of Youth located deep within the Pyramid of Power. As Klaus thought the journal contained important information, he asked Noahtok to create a copy of the contents. Unfortunately, even the copy was discarded when Klaus gave it to Volkan thinking it was the treasure he was seeking out. The original is located within the Pyramid of Power while the copy's location is unknown. Contents Cover Page To my Crimson Fox, we give this to you so you always have a place, even if it is on paper, a place for you. To do, think, and say what you want. Words can be powerful. Love, Mom and Dad. First Entry My mom and dad gave me this? Ugh. I guess I should give it a spin. But what do I write in this? I guess whatever thoughts I have. WHY DIDN’T THEY GIVE ME A NEW BOW?! Oh it’s dinner time. I will write more later. ''-Freyja'' Second Entry They are gone. My parents. My family. The whole tribe. Gone. I will wait. They must come back. Third Entry One week and no sign. I have used all my tracking ability and there are no signs. It is like they just vanished out of thin air. I haven’t given up hope. Fourth Entry I have given up hope. Two months and nothing. My only solution is to get a local magic user to cast a preservation spell in hopes I can find some clues. Fifth Entry Success. Now I have time. The next few pages from the journal were torn out. Sixth Entry I miss their voices the most. Mom’s embellished stories. Dad’s corny jokes. Our music. Our festivals. The little neighbor’s kids running around always asking for me to play with them. I miss the communal dinners. The monthly late night hunts that I was just old enough to attend. I miss them. Even the things that I use to hate. I miss them. I would trade anything just to see them. But why did they leave me behind? Why did my mother send me to the river for water? If she hadn’t I would be with them right now-where ever they are. I don’t care where that is, I just want them. Everyone. You tell me to write, that this is my place. But it’s lonely here. It’s lonely out there. What am I going to become? Nothing, that’s what. Seventh Entry I finally found the info dad hid from me. I charmed our door. In case I forget: Three knocks and a whistle. Last Entry Note to self: I owe Volkan